


Bit of a History Lesson

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [44]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: When Rose asks the Doctor to take her to see Phantom of the Opera, she never expected the history lesson that went along with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week Forty-four: A story that takes place the year you were born.

“I’ve always wanted to see an opening of a Broadway play.” She admitted, her eyes flickering over to him briefly.

“Which play?”

“ _Phantom of the Opera_. Broadway though, not West End.”

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows and glanced over at her. “Why not West End?”

“I’ve seen it there. Mum saved up one year and we went. I think I was fourteen.” She shrugged her shoulders slightly. “Can we go?”

He grinned as he moved out of his seat and over to the console. “Your wish is my command, Rose Tyler.” He watched as she left the console room and walked down the hall to her room, presumably to change. He glanced briefly at the monitor to double check they were heading towards the right date, hoping nothing would go wrong for them.

“Ready?” She questioned, making her way back into the room a few minutes later.

“Yep.” He held his hand out to her and was rewarded with her smile as she slipped her hand into his. “Should be able to get tickets with this.” He held up the sonic paper. “Will you be warm enough?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Have you to keep me warm too.” She reminded him with a cheeky grin.

As they made their way out of the TARDIS, Rose let out a quiet gasp. It has been a dream of hers to go to New York and here she was. She still didn’t count their visit to New New York. The Doctor glanced over at her and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“1988. You know, this is the same year that the original Globe Theater was found.”

“Yeah?”

“Yep. A year later they excavated it and were able to get more details on it.”

“Can we go by it?”

“It won’t be discovered for a few more months. If you want to see it, we can go to the 1600s.”

“Next trip?”

“We’ll see what’s in the wardrobe for you.” He grinned, giving her hand a squeeze. “The English Pound Note ceased being the legal Tender in 1988 as well, did you know that?”

“No. History wasn’t my best subject in school.”

“That’s what I’m here for, Rose Tyler. I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.”

As they made their way over to the theater, the Doctor kept her hand secure in his own. They stopped several times so that Rose could look in some of the shop windows.

“I’ve seen pictures of Mum from the 80’s, but I can’t imagine her wearing this stuff.” She whispered to him.

The Doctor chuckled lightly as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Different era then, Rose. Styles changed. You should have seen what I wore as some of my past selves.”

“Maybe when we go back you can show me?” She gave him a teasing smile before she pulled him along the street.

He stumbled slightly before following after her. “Yes, as soon as we get back to the TARDIS.” Sliding up next to her, he wrapped his arm around her waist as they continued on their way.

He would do anything for her, just as she would do anything for him.


End file.
